When Tragedy Strikes
by The-Tasami-Ship
Summary: A lot can happen when one wanders Republic City after dark- Mako and Bolin know full well of this.


When Tragedy Strikes

It was a lovely evening to go to the theater. The moon watched over Republic City, and the river looked like glass. The curtains to the brother's room breathed with the wind. Bolin was curled up on his bed. Mako was getting ready to see a performance with his parents. "How's this, Bo?" Mako asked brightly. He wore a black suit jacket that was just a bit big for him, and matching pants.

"Swell." Bolin said laughing. He wouldn't tell his brother that his clothes didn't fit him. That would ruin the fun.

"I helped mom make your dinner. It's your favorite water tribe styled noodles."

"Flameo, hotman!" Bolin screamed.

"Bolin, no one says that anymore." Mako said, adjusting his tie.

"The Avatar did! Are you saying that Avatar Aang wasn't _cool_?" Bolin protested.

"I'm saying that he pulled it off. _You're _the one who isn't cool." Mako said in reply. He was still fumbling with his tie. Bolin looked down, and slumped on his bed. Mako glanced over his shoulder and noticed he really did hurt his brother's feelings. "I didn't mean it, Bo. You know that." Mako sat on the bed. "You're the coolest guy I know." Bolin looked up.

"Really?"

"Yup." The boys' father entered the room, interrupting this warming moment. "Mako, are you ready to go?"

"Not quite, help me with this tie!" Mako's father bent down.

"So you took my tie!" Mako grinned. "Your mother got me that tie, and wants to see me wear it tonight. But I have something that you might like even better. Do you want to wear it?"

"What is it?" The boy asked, eyes shining. Mako's father unraveled the bright red scarf that hung around his neck, and put it on Mako. "I like it." Mako stood up proud and tall. "Whaddya think Bo?" Bolin threw Mako a thumbs up, and a grin. "Let's go!" Mako took Bolin's hand and together, the brothers ran down the stairs.

"Mako? Honey, we have to go." Mako's mother called.

"I'm coming mom!" Mako turned to Bolin. "We'll be back real soon. The babysitter is waiting in the kitchen. So we can leave now."

"Don't forget to come back." Bolin said in a small voice. Mako laughed lightly.

"How could I forget to return to the coolest guy ever?" This made Bolin smile, and he wrapped his arms around his brother. Mako's mother peaked out of the kitchen threshold.

"There you guys are. Come on, Mako, we're going to be late. Call your father." His mother smiled, and began running through the night's plan with the babysitter.

"Dad! Mom wants to leave now!"

"Coming!"

"Bye, Bolin!" Mako rustled Bolin's hair, as he bounded out the door. Bolin watched his family through the window as they walked (Mako was skipping.) down the street.

* * *

Bolin's Story:

Bolin walked into the kitchen. "What are we going to do?" He asked the babysitter innocently.

"Do what you want, I'm gonna listen to the radio."

"Can I listen with you?"

"No… Go to your room and play or something." Bolin walked away, shoulders down. He went up to his bedroom, and found the piece of Space-Earth his mom got him while he and his family were at a Science Museum located in the center of Republic City. When he was bored, he made interesting shapes out of them. His father said to him everyday, "I'm proud of you Bolin, you're going to be a brilliant earthbender." So everyday, Bolin practiced his earthbending. First, he made Mako's head. It was hard to do, because Mako's head was a funny shape. (In Bolin's opinion.) Then he turned it into a shoe, then a train. This was boring. He wanted something fun, something he shouldn't do. And when you're young like Bolin, the first thing that springs to mind is spy on someone. And the only other person in the house was his babysitter. So Bolin tiptoed down the stairs, and peeked into the living room. There was an upbeat song playing on the radio, and the young girl was doing a silly dance. It was so silly, that Bolin couldn't help but fall on the floor laughing. His babysitter stopped in embarrassment, and started to yell at Bolin. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?" She screamed.

"No, you said not to listen to the radio with you…" Bolin said, looking up.

"_Same thing_!" She yelled, as she started to walk towards Bolin, who ran up the stairs, and into his parent's bedroom. He locked the door behind him, and sat for a moment. Then he started to giggle. He got up, and explored his parent's bedroom. He found a box of yuons, a hat, and a pair of round glasses. He took a wad of yuons, put on the hat, and the glasses, and sat on the bed. "I'm Mr. Rich…And I have money." He said in an attempt to sound like those intimidating men that walked the street with their hats, money, and glasses. He took them off, and proceeded back down the stairs. The babysitter was gone. "Hello?" He called out. He walked into the living room, and the babysitter, along with the radio, was gone. "Stupid babysitter." Then he heard a loud, rapid, knocking at the door. She probably was coming back. But when Bolin opened the door, it was just Mako. "Bolin, we need to go."

* * *

Mako's Story:

The cool evening breeze felt good as Mako hurried to the show. The theater was close, so the three of them walked. Mako's mother carried a large brown purse, and Mako's father had his nice dress pants on. He felt like a prince walking with his parents. "Excuse me! Sirs! Please help me!" A man was sitting in the alleyway, clutching his side.

"Are you all right?" Mako's mother exclaimed.

"No, I've been stabbed. Someone came up to me, stabbed me, and stole my money!" The man groaned in pain.

"Stay here. Mako's mother instructed. And she and his father hurried over to help him. As Mako's father helped the man up, a blast of fire erupted from the man's hands, and caught on his father's neck. "Dad!" Mako screamed, and started to run over. But his mother stopped him. His dad was busy extinguishing the flame, and backing away, but it wasn't helping. The firebender was going through his father's pockets while he struggled. Then the flames caught, and engulfed his body. The mugger backed away. Mako's father's screams of agony pierced Mako's ears, and sent tears burning his cheeks. Mako's mother screamed for help, but none came. Neither of them wanted to leave Mako's father there, in the alleyway. But they were going to have to. The air was tainted with the stench of burning flesh, and the smoke was making their eyes water. The man rose, uninjured, and held the leather wallet in hand, and walked towards my mother. We started to run, but flames caught onto her back. "Mom! No!" The flames swallowed her as she did her best to rid of them, though it did not work. The firebender stole her purse, and ran past Mako, who sent a stream of flames after the mugger. "I CAN BEND TOO. I WILL FIND YOU." Mako screamed through his sobs.

"Mako! Make sure Bolin is okay! Leave! Run Mako! Don't leave Bolin alone! I love you!" His mother managed through her crying.

"Help! Mom!" But his mother couldn't speak any more; she was staring at Mako as the flames swallowed her whole. Mako sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran back to his house, though he no longer called it home. Before he reached his door, he wiped away the tears so that Bolin couldn't see. He banged on the door, and Bolin finally answered. "Bolin, we need to go."

* * *

"Where's mom?" Bolin asked curiously.

"She's with dad…" Mako said, barely comprehendible.

"But where, Mako?" Mako didn't answer. Instead, he turned around, and looked at Bolin's bright green eyes.

"Bo, we're going to camp in the park tonight. Doesn't that sound like fun? Just you and me, bro."

"Okay, Mako. I'll help you pack." Together, the boys gathered blankets, and clothing, and food. Mako hurried upstairs and took as much money as he could find, and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Ready, Bolin?" Bolin nodded. "All right, let's go." Mako looked back at the house, he knew he wasn't coming back here again. Bolin followed Mako in silence until they reached the park.

"So why are we camping here Mako?"

"Because it will be fun." Mako said curtly.

"You don't sound like you're going to have much fun." Mako stayed quiet. "Mako?" Bolin walked up to his brother, and poked him several times. "Mako?"

"_What is it Bolin?"_ Mako hissed.

"Where are mom and dad?" Mako's eyes spilled with silent tears. He couldn't show his brother that he was weak. "Mako!"

"DEAD. They died!" Mako buried his head in his hands, uncontrollably sobbing. "T-they w-were k-killed by a f-firebender, a-and they d-died!" Mako yelled.

"W-what…? Mako, don't cry, be strong." Bolin walked up to Mako, and hugged him. "You have me Mako." Bolin's voice trembled. He was on the verge of crying.

"I know. I know Bolin, you're all I've got." Mako whispered in between sobs. "Now go to sleep. We'll figure out what to do in the morning." Mako took a deep breath, and stopped his sobs. He took the now crying Bolin, and leaned him on his shoulder. "Sleep now." He said quietly, while pulling a blanket over them. It was quiet in the park now, and the moon stood high in the sky. The cool evening breeze blew through Mako's hair. And Mako thought, _It was a lovely night to go to the theater. _


End file.
